


Beware Mad Dog

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much of a bark, but Nosebleed's got quite the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Mad Dog

“Look what the mongoose dragged in.”

“Can it, Jon- _agh!_ ” Butch yelped as James _ever-so accidentally_ tapped his nose as he packed it with gauze.

“Says he tripped. Won’t say who tripped him, though.” James replied jokingly.

“Oh, I think I’ve got an idea... I can take it from here, Doc.”

“Thank you, Jonas. It’s a simple fracture. Give him the care instructions, I’ll write up his prescription.”

“Gotcha.” Jonas affirmed, adjusting gauze as James scribbled. “Keep your head elevated, especially when you’re sleeping, might itch, but don’t blow your nose,” then, much quieter, “bite’s worse than her bark, huh?”


End file.
